Children
by Hella-venger
Summary: People in Fairy Tail fought about many things, but this would be the first time about their kids. GaLe, Gruvia and Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It hurts to say that I don't own Fairy Tail.

Just to clarify on kids.

Gruvia-Nevan

NaLu-Renjin

GaLe-Metallina

* * *

The doors of Fairy Tail slowly expanded to open. The opener was a well known face with a set of red eyes framed on it.

The Iron dragon was in a good mood. Although, Gajeel's good mood is not injuring someone for staring at him for more than five seconds.

Gajeel headed towards the bar and took a seat.

"Beer," Gajeel grunted, but without his usual grumpiness, "Put a screw in it." The new father for five years added.

Ever since Gajeel and Levy got their blessing, the whole guild noticed that Gajeel wasn't as grumpy as usual. Don't get it wrong, he was still the usual row-starter and kept his teasing, but he was more relaxed and hardly went off for no reason.

But the temper was definitely there. A little call back to when someone accidently bumped into his little girl. The poor boy still has nightmares.

Gajeel took his drink and began to sip at it. Levy wanted him to cut down on his drinking, so he was savoring this.

"Hey, Rusty."

Gajeel took note of the Ice-Mage next to him. "Stripper." This was all the acknowledgement he gave him.

Gray turned towards Mirajane. "Just coffee." The notorious Stripper placed his chin on the palm of his hand.

Gajeel knew that face. It was the face of a tired father. Gray and Juvia's boy was four now and just began talking. Gajeel remembered this as when they would be up at all hours talking.

"How late?" Gajeel was had a curiosity with how other people were dealing with parenting.

Gray took a surprised look and then quickly realized what he meant. "Four. Might've been five."

Gajeel nodded. The latest he stayed up was six. He considered that this meant he won in some way.

"Where's Juvia?" Gajeel and Levy would occasionally have playdates with the Fullbuster family. Where Juvia and Levy would talk about their young ones and Gray and Gajeel would argue which was a better father. Usually Juvia would love showing their family together.

"She fell asleep with Nevan. She should be up in a few hours."

The duo was surprised by the noise from center of the guild. They turned their heads in irritation towards a fire breathing father.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled in victory. "I knew he could do it."

Natsu's son, Rejin, had managed to suck in a candle flame. Natsu wasn't egging him on, but he had been wondering if his son had inherited his ability. The child consume the flame with no-ones urging, it just happened.

"Keep it down!" Gajeel growled, his good mood disappearing.

"What was that, Scraps?" Natsu was in the mood to commemorate his son's achievement with a brawl. He left Renjin with Lucy, whom was too busy worrying about what their son just did to stop the argument.

"I said shut the hell up! Matchstick." Gajeel enjoyed a quiet morning and a rowdy night, not the other way around.

"You're just mad that Metallina can't eat iron yet." Natsu stated smugly.

That was not a smart move. Even when it came to little jokes, Gajeel never let anything about Metallina slide.

"Eats sometin when he doesn't even know what it is, just like his dumbass Dad." Gajeel shot back.

"Least Rejin's tough. Fell over and didn't even cry."

"Metallina's smart as hell. She's already lookin through Shrimps books." Gajeel was proud about every little thing his daughter could do.

The argument was interrupted by a snort from someone next to Gajeel.

"Got sometin to say, Cold Freak?"

"Nevan's obviously the smartest and the toughest." Gray became quite cocky when talking about his boy. "I mean, he can go out in the cold without barely anything on and he's already learning how to swim ."

"He doesn't mind the cold 'cause he inherited his dads stripping obsession." Gajeel replied in his teasing way.

"I say Metallina's probably going to inherit her dad's shitty guitar playing." Gray shot back.

"And I say Nevan's goin to be completely clueless." Natsu's insult was an obvious reference to the amount of time Gray took to realize Juvia's feelings.

A vein appeared in Gray's head. "Rejin, if he's anything like you, will probably need to be told to how use soap."

Gajeel spoke up next. "Probably need to be told how to use a freakin towel as well."

Gray's laugh was ceased by Gajeel.

"I'm guessing that Nevan's gonna need to learn how to not to freeze his girlfriend."

Gray remembered this incident. When he and Juvia first slept with each other, their magic conflicted. While it was hardly freezing, Juvia's body temperature dropped to chilling levels. She must have told Gajeel.

"I won't have to deal with perverts." Gray decided to bring up the fact that Gajeel was the only one to have a girl.

This particularly struck Gajeel due to the fact that there happened to be two boys right around his daughters age.

Natsu decided to jump on this opportunity. "Yea! Renjin might be looking for a girlfriend when he's older."

"Nevan too." Gray could tell that this was driving Gajeel crazy.

"Like either of those idiots is good enough for Metallina."

Natsu and Gray took a hard stare at Gajeel.

Gajeel had a superior smirk on his face. "Just the truth."

This drove Natsu from the point of verbal insults. The Fire dragon's leg connected with Gajeel's cheek.

A barrage of ice shards went towards with the Iron dragon at the same time. The attacked man quickly pulled Natsu in front of him to block the attack.

Natsu decided that this was intentional on Gray's part and turned the two on one fight into an all out feud.

The fellow guild members realized something. While they were less violent because of their children, they could become more violent because of them.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hiro still owns it? In that case, I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

An eerie calm descended upon the guild. Even Elfman had stop proclaiming about the honor and courage that came with being a man. Every eye was firmly planted on the couple in the center.

"You want her to get a piercing?" Levy's mouth was wide open in anger and surprise.

"I was her age when I got one." Gajeel shrugged with this reply.

"You lived in the wild when you were her age." Levy's teeth gritted with frustration towards her husband.

"So?"

"You're also immune to metal. What if it hurts her?"

"You think I would risk that? If Salamanders brat can eat fire, then our little girl could tear a piece of fuckin metal like paper" Gajeel was offended by the idea that he would hurt his daughter. "I would make sure that it wouldn't hurt 'er." Gajeel was a protective father above anything, Levy wondered if he would even let her learn magic.

"You know I don't, but you're not thinking this through." Levy was rubbing the bridge of her nose, this was beginning to become more reasonable.

"Metallicana gave me one on my sixth birthday, thought ya was always gettin on to me to tell her about 'im."

Levy could see this was important to Gajeel. It was the closest thing he had to a family tradition.

"We're still not sure she inherited you're resistance."

Gajeel slouched back in his chair, handling the bandanna Levy had given him. "Yea, I know. Just gettin tired of people thinkin she's someone else's kid."

Metallina had more or less taken after her mother. She had blue hair and the genetics neglected to give her Gajeel's famous red eyes. She seemed to be inheriting her father's height, but it would be years before anyone noticed. The piercings would be Gajeel's way of showing his daughter as his own.

The bookworm took in a deep breath. "I thought that you didn't care what other people thought."

"Fuckin don't, but she might start gettin ideas if idiots keep comin up to her like that."

His wife smiled lightly. "I think they began to stop after you pummeled the last three into the ground."

Gajeel let out a short chuckle. "There'll still be idiots to come up."

"We could try out other ways. What my red contact lenses?" Levy had bought these for a couple's costume during Halloween a few years ago.

"Her eyes are fine." Gajeel wouldn't take away the colour she inherited from Levy.

Levy began to think once again. A mischievous smirked appeared on her face.

"I know what you would love."

Gajeel's eyebrow rose up his head. "The hell you thinkin, Shrimp?"

The bookworm leaned over and her mouth to her husband's ear.

The steel dragon slayers face was confused, but then took a somewhat interested look.

* * *

_That Night._

The guild had returned to its cheerful mood. Gajeel and Levy had left, reliving the tension within the hall.

The other fathers had decided to bring their kids into the usual riff-raff. Nevan was whirling his hand and moving the contents of a glass of water. Renjin was busy trying to out show Nevan by gathering fire into his hands and taking bites out of it.

Asuka had been attempting to stop this coming fight. Since she was the oldest child, she had become the most mature and level headed in these situations.

Laxus was at the side of this scuffle, grumbling about it being too close to his and Mirajane's two month old, who was nestled in his arms.

Lucy was watching as her husband and Gray were both rooting their sons on.

Juvia was torn between supporting her son and stopping the fight.

Lucy's gaze was torn away from this by her best friend appearing at the door. Levy was shown to be tired, but had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy beckoned over.

Levy side stepped some of the arguments as she made her way across the room.

"Hey, Lu-Chan. How's Natsu and Renjin?"

"Renjin's taking too much after his father." Lucy gestured her head to her son dancing flames around each of his fingers.

Levy let out a laugh. "I know the feeling. Metallina keeps patting the smaller kids in her class on the head."

"Are the two with you?" Lucy just realized that Levy had entered the room alone.

"They'll be here." Levy had a voice which told that she knew something that everyone else didn't.

The Fullbuster and Dragneel feud was halted by the room darkening. Lights appeared on the stage and the curtain that had been hovering over it furled open.

This was a moment known to many. So it surprised no one that Gajeel was seated on his stool upon the stage, white suit, fedora and all.

Gajeel coughed into the mic on the stage and began his introduction.

"Before I give you all my brilliant entertainment, I would like to introduce my new partner."

Gajeel motioned to his side and a second light appeared. At first glance, everyone would've thought it was a miniature Gajeel. The second musician was up to Gajeel's knee and wore a matching suit and held a tiny guitar. It was a toy one, the one that would make set noises if you struck each string.

Upon closer inspection, the miniature Gajeel had more feminine features beneath the sunglasses labeled on her their face. Their hair, while long, was obviously a wig. It seemed to be fashioned after Gajeel's own hair.

Everyone realized just who this was.

"My own, unbelievably talented little girl!" Gajeel showed his teeth in a huge smile.

Metallina leaned into her own mic. "Shooby do bop!"

"Damn right." Gajeel encouraged his daughter and began to strike his cords.

Nevan and Renjin covered their ears, mirroring their fathers first reaction to Gajeel's musical talent. Apparently, Metallina did indeed inherit something from her father.

His skill with the guitar.

Levy didn't care. Gajeel's performances were known to spread in word like wildfire.

After this, everyone would know who Metallina was to Gajeel.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I am now going to rage in my house over this.

Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows. Thanks to Kitty-Ray for the story idea. If you want anyone wants to request a chapter, just say in your review

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Levy's surprise was justified. She had just heard that her fourteen year old daughter was going on her first date.

"Who is it? When? How did it happen?" Levy's voice sounded as a jumbled up sound of joy.

Metallina decided to interrupt her Mother. "Whoa, one question at a time, Little one."

Levy fumed heavily at this. Gajeel and Levy were right about their prediction about Metallina's height. She was already a couple inches above Levy. And the youngest Redfox also took after Gajeel's teasing, but in a far more lighthearted way.

"_I always wondered what Gajeel would be like as a girl." _Levy mused this inside her mind. She had gotten her answer once her daughter learned how to talk.

When their daughter's first word was "Gi-Hi", they began to realize who she took after.

In appearance, apart from the height, Metallina was a Levy clone. Her hair was longer, reaching to the middle of her back, but other than that, it was like staring at a fourteen year old Levy.

"Boys don't appreciate nicknames." Levy gave sagely to her daughter. Though, she had no firsthand knowledge of if this was true. Gajeel was her first and only romance.

"This one does." Metallina put a hand upon her face in a mischievous manner.

"Just who…?" Levy's eyes took a satisfied and knowing face. "It's Nevan, isn't it?"

It was Metallina's turn to panic. Metallina went through a million questions through her mind before calming down.

"Keep forgettin you're a genius." The long-haired Blunette admitted.

It wasn't the hardest thing in the world to realize. Nevan was smitten with Metallina. He had inherited his Mother's power of love. It was like watching a genderbent version of Gray and Juvia.

Metallina didn't mind. She enjoyed Nevan's company and had fun double teaming with him against Renjin's jokes.

"So, what made him finally asked you out?" Levy inquired.

"He didn't. I did."

Levy took a surprised expression. "Why did you wait so long?"

Metallina began to gnaw on her lip. Th

Her Mother assumed the same, 'I know' expression she had done earlier. "You're worried."

"N-no I'm not! I was just watin 'till that idiot Renjin was on a job. I swear, he never leaves the fuckin guild." Renjin enjoyed teasing Nevan about his admiration towards Metallina. Unlike Juvia, Nevan had a very short temper and would usually spend the rest of the day assaulting the miniature Dragon Slayer.

"Watch your tongue!" Levy was far stricter with Metallina's cursing than Gajeel's. Levy also had a tendency to give Gajeel more punishment than Metallina whenever her she used her Fathers habit.

But Metallina's cursing only occurred when she was lying.

"You're just like your Father. So afraid to admit you actually have emotions."

"Not all emotions, just those sissy ones." Metallina fumed.

Levy rolled her eyes. "So, what are you worried about?"

Metallina took a seat. "I don't know how to deal with things like this. I mean, this was the fourth time I tried to ask him out."

"What happened the first times?"

"The dumbass Renjin messed up the first two." Metallina took a shyer feel towards mentioning the third incident.

"And what about the next time you were with Nevan?" Levy knew that Metallina was not the type to keep secrets.

"I may… have punched him."

"I know you take after your Father, but I don't remember him professing his love that way." Levy was resisting the urge to laugh.

"I don't love Nevan." Metallina got defensive at this notion. "It's just…I dunno. Nevan was staring at me and, well, I like to use fighting to relax."

"I'm going to get back to that later." Levy got a glass of water for each of them. "I'm surprised he didn't ask you out first. He hardly keeps his feelings a secret."

Metallina merely shrugged.

Levy internally facepalmed. Metallina never really thought about things too deeply.

The bookworm gave a warming glance towards her daughter. "You can't just fight when things get awkward."

Metallina faced her mother. "Have you told Dad that?

Mother and Daughter let out a joint laugh. Levy seemed to be giving life lessons to her daughter that Gajeel never learned.

Once they stopped, Metallina looked at her glass. "Speaking of Dad, how the hell are we gonna tell him about this?"

Levy took a horrified glance. Gajeel was, as you would expect, a protective Father. There was an incident with Renjin, when the little Dragneel pantsed Metallina. It took three hours to convince Gajeel that he couldn't attack a 10-year old. Gajeel still took out his anger on Natsu.

"We never really talked about this." Levy admitted.

"Never?" Metallina was genuinely surprised. She thought that her Mother would bring it up.

"Your Father always held onto the hope that, when you were old enough, you would decide you would want to become a Nun." Levy seemed embarrassed that she had to admit this.

"What?"

Levy became even more embarrassed. "It was his way of dealing with the idea of you dating. No fighting and no boys."

Metallina took the most confused expression. "How-Why did he ever think that would work?"

Levy began to speak, but was stopped by a fit of laughter from her mouth.

Metallina became furious. "You had me actually thinking that Dad was crazy enough to think of something like that."

Levy's laughing died down. "You and your Father aren't the only ones who can tease."

"What's so funny?"

Both Redfox women froze.

Gajeel stood at the open door, his coat slung over his shoulder.

Metallina, for all her thinking, decided to go with her most clever and though out way of breaking the news to her Father.

"Goin on a date with Nevan. Be back later. Love you." Metallina spewed this out in lighting like speed as she ran out the door.

Gajeel, once he had processed what his daughter had just said, turned to his wife.

"Levy, what happened to the Nun plan?!"

Sometimes, joking about her husband's crazy plans was the only way Levy could deal with them.

* * *

So, what did you think? Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Thanks for reading. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The pressure of not owning Fairy Tail is starting to get me.

Notes: Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows.

Gray had just returned from a two week long mission and was staring across the usual scene in Fairy Tail.

Tables overturned? Check.

Hole in wall which was caused by someone carelessly throwing their Guildmate? Check.

Nevan making out with Metallina? Check.

Wait-What!?

This was what went through the elder Fullbuster's mind.

"_Since when the hell did this start?!" _Gray's son with Gajeel 2.0?! Metallina, the terror of Fairy Tail, a title that was contested with Renjin.

Gray's beloved wife strolled by at that moment.

"Oh, Gray-Sama. Mirajane-San was wondering if you and Juvia could babysi-Woah!" Juvia's surprise was garnered by Gray's rushing by her and pointing at their son.

"How long has this been going on?"

"What do you mean, Gray-Sama?" Juvia wasn't quite used to seeing Gray freak out. Except when they ran out of ice burgers.

The World renowned Stripper became more specific with his gestures.

Juvia, upon seeing the teenage romance, adopted a euphoric emotion. "They're beautiful, aren't they. Juvia was always hoping that Nevan-Sama would find a nice, beautiful girl."

Gray gawked. He liked Metallina, but nice wouldn't be the first thing that comes to mind when you mention her.

Gray wasn't a big fan of surprises. It's why his last birthday was such a disaster.

* * *

_Two Months Ago._

"SURPRISE!"

Juvia had invited the all of her and Gray's friends into their home. They had been hidden for an hour and a half. But it was worth it.

Gray did not think so.

The One Year older mage did what any reasonable person would have done in his position when faced with shock.

He froze the floor.

The entire party ensemble fell over in the most akward of fashion.

Gray, seeing Juvia and Nevan slip, quickly ran over to help them up.

He was surprised once more by a blast of flames from his side.

"What the hell did ya do, Baka-Nudist!?" Natsu was not pleased with slipping.

"Hey, mine was an accident, Sparks!" Gray returned, creating an ice gauntlet around his fist to clobber Natsu.

"Leave my Dad alone." Renjin jumped in to assist his father.

"You leave **my **Dad alone." Nevan decided to do the same.

"Cool! Fight!" Metallina decided to jump in for….well, the fun of it.

"Nevan-Sama! Gray-Sama!"

"Metallina, stop this instant!" Levy's voice could be heard across the room.

"Kick their asses!"

"Gajeel, you're not helping."

In the end, they decided to hold all future parties at the guild hall. At least that's built to deal with fights.

* * *

_Present_

Gray knew that his son had feelings for Metallina. He just wasn't aware he'd acted on them.

The student of Ur fell into a chair.

Juvia quickly followed suit.

"Who asked who first?" Gray was over the shock and simply wanted to know the details. Didn't matter if he had daughter or a son, Gray was quite overprotective.

Not as much as Gajeel, but that's a rather high mark.

"Metallina-Kun. Juvia knew she couldn't stay away from Nevan-Sama."

"Metallina asked out Nevan?" Gray wasn't doubting Nevan's appeal. Gray would brag about how he a cooler son than Natsu. He just assumed that Nevan would have asked out Metallina.

Unfortunately, Juvia assumed he was.

"Is there something wrong with Nevan-Sama?" The barely contained anger from that question was resonating throughout the guild. Anyone insulting or making comments about her son was something she would not tolerate. Not even Gray would get away with such a thing.

"Ah-Ah Juvia! I just mean that I thought Nevan would've asked out Metallina before she did."

His wife's anger dissipated in an instant. "Oh, ok. Juvia thought that too. Nevan-Sama is very open and brave about how he felt." Luckily, complimenting was a surefire way to calm Juvia.

Gray let a relieved sigh out of his chest. You NEVER want to see Juvia angry. "Have they gone out?"

"No, not really. Either Nevan-Sama go's to Metallina-Kun's house or the other way around. Juvia has photos if Gray-Sama wishes to see." Juvia started to root around in her handbag.

Gray waved a hand in a negative fashion. She would follow Nevan and whoever she even thought he would end up with. Gray wasn't the only one who could be overprotective.

"How does Gajeel feel about this?" Gray had been looking around the guild, afraid of an assault from the Iron dragon. Gajeel was the main reason that Metallina hadn't had much luck with her love life.

"Gajeel-Kun was very happy." Juvia had practically beamed this out.

"Really?" Gray was skeptical. Gajeel had once asked Juvia for tips on following Metallina to make sure she was safe.

"Yes. He even said he wanted to talk to you in private about it."

"_Shit."_ Gray thought this inwardly. It may have seemed innocent to Juvia, who saw the best in Gajeel, but to Gray it was basically…

"Your boy comes near my little girl, I'll beat you with his body."

Gray shook his head. He could deal with that later.

Now it came to the most delicate question.

"Have they…" Gray really didn't want to say it.

"Have they what?" Juvia was not going to make it easy for him.

Gray decided to come out with it. "You know…..Sex" He barely whispered the last part.

"Juvia certainly hopes not! If Metallina takes advantage of Nevan-Sama….."

Gray began trying to ease Juvia's nerves. Gray may have not been as overprotective as Gajeel, but Juvia may have been.

"I'm sure they haven't. It's only been two weeks." It dawned on Gray that he seemed to be answering his own question.

"Yes, Juvia supposes that Gray-Sama is right."

The black haired Fairy got up out of his chair.

"Where is Gray-Sama going?" Juvia was placated, but was startled by Gray's sudden leaving.

"Goin to ask my son about his relationship." Gray decided to go to the source for his information.

At least, that was the plan.

Gray was twirled around and was face to face with his beloved.

"Gray-Sama cannot interrupt teenage romance! It is vital that enjoy their love." Juvia was surprisingly adamant about this.

"Alright, suppose I can wait." Gray was disappointed, but knew that Juvia was right.

The married couple decided to get something to eat in the guild.

"Oh, what were you saying earlier?" Gray had just now remembered that he had interrupted Juvia.

Juvia was about to reply, but was once again interrupted.

"Oi, Icicle!"

Gray groaned and turned around to the voice.

"Me and you are goin to have a chat about your boy's intentions with my little girl."

* * *

So, what did you think? Sorry if they were a bit OOC.

Thanks for reading! Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Working on the whole 'not owing Fairy Tail' thing.

Notes: This one is going to be a direct sequel to the last chapter.

* * *

"_Where is that nudist fuck!"_

Gajeel was currently using his Dragon Slayer nose to good use. He had just been told by Pantherlily that Gray was in Magnolia. Gajeel then decided to tear a majority of the town apart in his own personal Gray scavenger hunt.

Eventually, after interrogating several shopkeepers about whether they had a stripper appear in their store, the Musician with a taste for iron decided to wait for the Ice mage at the guild hall.

How dare that brat ,Nevan, even come near his precious little girl?!

Gajeel decided that Nevan was too young to take his rage out on.

Gray on the other hand…..

"Gajeel."

There were few things that could knock Gajeel out of a rage. Or rather, few people.

"What's up, Shrimp?" Gajeel nodded his head towards his wife of over a decade.

"You know what's up, Gigantor." Levy knew that nickname would barely faze Gajeel, but occasionally she like to use Gajeel's own name calling tactic against him. "You can't spend the whole day, watching out for Gray."

"I'm not gonna spend the whole day." Gajeel replied in an obvious fashion. "I'm gonna spend the whole week."

"What's the plan? Beat up Gray so he gets Nevan to break up with Metallina."

"It went through my mind." Gajeel mused offhandedly. "What makes ya think I'm gonna do somethin horrible to him?"

Levy gave a disbelieving stare towards the love of her life.

Gajeel chuckled. "Didn't fool ya, huh?"

Levy was about to reply, when she unwillingly glanced across the room. The number one book worm regretted it as soon as it happened.

Gajeel followed her stare. A smirk found its place on his mouth.

Gray was dead center in the guild, in the middle of a conversation with Juvia.

The Iron Dragon advanced on his target. You could almost see him molding his arm into its bladed form.

"At least wait for him to finish his conversation." Levy had become more resigned to Gajeel's objectives. She was at the point of trying to lessen whatever the father of her child was planning to do.

Gajeel sighed and sat back down. _"If I wait, it'll make him feel safe." _He grinned inwardly.

Levy took the seat beside him. "Seriously, what is it you're thinking of doing?"

"I told ya. We're gonna talk." Gajeel meant it. They were simply going to be exchanging words. And if some of those words happened to be death threats, that's just part of the conversation.

"About?" Levy was very caught onto Gajeel's ways. Years of marriage would give you that insight.

"About what his little brat plans on doin with my daughter." Gajeel growled out this almost inhumanely.

During his conversation with Levy, Gajeel began to put things into perspective.

While on his mission during the first month of Nevan and Metallina's teenage love, Gajeel had taken a larcima with him to communicate with his family. The jobs he would head out on would sometimes take a while, so having conversations with the two most important people in his life helped pass the time.

It was subtle, but he began to notice a difference in his daughter. She was more good humored and would seem more energetic and lively. Gajeel could see that this difference wasn't just straight out of the blue. Something was causing this upbeat, new attitude.

It was when he heard Nevan talking to Levy in the background of the call, that he realized the explanation.

In some weird way, Stripper junior was making his daughter happy.

He still wasn't too happy about the whole thing, but taking out his anger on a few Dark Wizards proved to relieve the rage.

But now Gray was here and he could finally get out some ground rules with the shirtless mage.

"Ok."

"Yea, I knew ya weren't goin to agre-What did you just say?"

"Ok. I agree that, even with someone like Nevan, we should be able to talk to Gray and Juvia as parents rather than friends sometimes." Levy told in a mature fashion.

"Nice to see you're on my side." Gajeel thought this must be a good day.

"I mean, compared to when you used to just scare away any boys who were even remotely interested in Metallina, this is a huge improvement. It just shows how much of a softie you've become." Levy hugged Gajeel's side the way you would hug a giant teddy bear.

"_She did not just…." _Gajeel was torn between being furious at the comment and nearly blushing at Levy's display of affection.

Before Gajeel could deny what he was accused of, he noticed that Juvia seemed to be leaving. This was his chance.

Levy noticed too, letting go of Gajeel's arm.

"Oi! Icicle." Gajeel stomped towards his oppon-fellow parent.

He could see the displeasure on Gray's face. This made Gajeel satisfied somewhat.

"Me and you are goin to have a chat about your boys intentions with my little girl." Gajeel was trying to sound menacing, but he always softened a bit when he talked about Metallina.

Gray pulled out a seat for himself.

Gajeel did the same.

"First things first, if he even thinks of hurting my daughter, I am killing him and using his corpse to beat you to death with."

Gray was surprised by how he had predicted this threat.

Gajeel didn't speak, just waited in his seat. "Ya plannin on talkin back?"

Gray just realized that he hadn't said a single word during the meeting. "You know Nevan wouldn't do anything like that. He thinks the world of Metallina."

Gajeel merely snorted in reply. "You're boy doesn't come near the house when I'm there. Bad enough I have to see him here." Gajeel had taken to referring to Nevan as the boy, so that he didn't humanize him too much.

Gray realized that this was where Gajeel's demands got a bit more irrational. "I can't control where he goes."

"Whatever." Gajeel wasn't too pushed on this. He could just easily leave for the guild whenever the two came over.

Gray sat upright. "By the way, why does Metallina bring cutlery whenever she's at my house?" Gray had honestly been wondering. Metallina would gulped down knives and forks like snacks.

"What else is she gonna eat?" Gajeel muttered this offhandedly, as if it was no different than someone pointing out he had black hair.

Gray cocked an eyebrow. "She could just have dinner with us." Gray knew that she inherited Gajeel's taste for metal, but Gajeel would mainly eat ordinary food.

"She can't." Gajeel seemed to be use to saying this. "Something involving my magic and the pregnancy. Normal food makes her sick."

Gray decided to ask Levy later if that was true.

Before he could go further, Gajeel sat forward.

"Look, let's just stop with this back and forth and get to the real stuff." Gajeel leaned even more. "Is your kid gonna be there for Metallina?"

"Of course." Gray answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Is he gonna be a gentleman?"

"Yes."

"Is he gonna do whatever she says, no matter what?"

"Well, I think he should be abl-"

"Is he?" Gajeel's eyes glared a hole through Gray's skull.

Gray knew that arguing would just send them back to the start of this conversation. "Yes."

"Then we're done." Gajeel pushed his chair out and got up to his feet.

"That's it?" Gray was expecting a lot more punching, and kicking, and punching while kicking.

"Heard everything I needed to. Ya' got anytin else to say?"

Gray shook his head, grateful for how easier it was than he imagined.

Gajeel grunted in agreement and began to walk off.

* * *

Across the room, Fairy Tail's newest couple looked on in amazement.

"They….didn't fight at all." This had come from Metallina's awestruck mouth.

"I know." Nevan chimed in agreement. He had been expecting the whole guild would have had to pull his father and Gajeel apart.

"Yea. I guess they knew better."

Metallina and Nevan turned around to the new participant in their conversation.

Renjin stood there, his long straight pink hair hanging to the side of his head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Nevan began to adopt a scowl, something he usually did when he was near Renjin.

"They must have known that if they started brawlin, that my dad would join in and make them both sorry."

A large vein appeared under Metallina's blue fringe. "Please, my dad could flick Natsu across the room."

"And my dad would flick him back to hers." Nevan supported his girlfriend's notion.

Renjin smirked lightly. "My dad could yawn and beat your dads."

Nevan gained a frustrated smile. "Metallina, how about we demonstrate our flicking theory on Renjin over here."

Metallina showed Gajeel's menacing smirk, something she had inherited. "Nevan, I have never loved you as much as I do now."

Renjin's hand generated flames, eager at the challenge.

People we're right about a fight involving a Redfox and a Fullbuster. Only they didn't know that it would be against a Dragneel.

* * *

So, what did you think?

The cutlery thing came from a comic I read about Gajeel and Levy having dinner.

Tell me in your reviews which of these you me to write about next. I'm going to try and center them around the kids. It will still have the main cast, but they won't be the focus.

1: Nevan returns from a mission and finds that Metallina has physically changed. (Don't worry, I won't have Nevan going shallow.)

2: Getting tired of couple's jokes, Nevan and Metallina decided to set up Renjin with his own soulmate.

3\. Renjin play's a prank on Nevan and makes him think Metallina's pregnant.

4: On a joint family trip, the long train ride leads to an interesting game.

I hope to make the later chapters about the options you don't want first.

Thanks for reading.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Why Hiro? Why do you refuse my pleas for ownership of Fairy Tail?

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Metallina had a screw between her teeth, sucking and chewing on it at the same time.

Nevan began to unravel his scraps of paper. When Metallina had asked him to help with the Renjin problem, Nevan had a religious fever for the task.

Metallina was still trying to wean Nevan off his obsession for her. Sometimes she found it cute, but other times she thought that Nevan was being far too kind to some of her actions.

"Well, Metallina-Sama, I've found a few possible options for the Flame-Runt." Besides when talking about Renjin, Nevan had a very polite and informed tone to himself.

"Lay 'em on me." When talking about anyone, Metallina had the lazy and relaxed tone. Gajeel seems to be very proud that his daughter had turned out in this way. Levy was less pleased.

"Well, there's Asuka."

Metallina managed a skeptical face. "A bit old, don't you think." The age difference was about four years.

"Thought so too. Just wanted to be sure." Nevan's expression showed that he completely meant this. "Luna?"

"Too young." That thought always came to Metallina's mind whenever she thought of Laxus and Mirajanes daughter. Only three years, but she was still the little one of Fairy Tail's newest generation.

"Milly?"

"She already has a boyfriend." The youngest Redfox was confused by this. The other options were somewhat understandable. Somewhat being where the emphasis lied. But Nevan knew that Milly was unavailable.

"Nevan, are you just listing out every girl we know?"

"Wel-I wouldn't quite call it tha-Yes."

Metallina could barely keep up with the starts and stops of Nevan's speech.

"Great, so we're back to being ass-backwards in progress." Metallina's lazy tone turned to irritation.

"I'm so sorry Metallina-Sama! I'm such an idiot." Nevan was showing the traits he'd inherited from his mother.

"It's hardly your fault. At least you did some work. All I've been doing is sitting on my fat ass." Metallina had thought she had been too rough on Nevan. While they resembled a sex switched Juvia and Gray, they also seemed pretty close to being a role reversal of Gajeel and Levy.

"Of course you haven't. Metallina-Sama has been thinking all day about our plan."

"_There's that undying kindness again." _Metallina's reiteration of events was far more fateful to the truth.

While she had been contemplating on their options, she had becomed side tracked by distractions.

And by distractions, it meant she saw two chasing after each other in the street. Metallina always loved dogs.

"We don't exactly have the best material to work with either way." The 'Material' being referred to, was Renjin.

The little Dragneel's idiotic comments about their relationship had been a usual routine. It had gotten to the point where Nevan and Metallina didn't really seem to care anymore.

Then Renjin stepped up his game.

Originally, Renjin limited his antics to when they were in the guild. But this time, he had decided to interrupt a dinner Metallina had prepared for her boyfriend.

No-one EVER interrupts Metallina's prepared dinner.

Due to Metallina's inability to eat regular food, she had taken up cooking as a way to enjoy food experience. She could still smell food perfectly and loved to create new recipes for new exoctic scents. Metallina may have a tough exterior, but her cooking was one of the few things she was genuinely emotional for. She thought that the dinner was huge point in her and Nevan's relationship.

"_And that sparky bastard pretty much craped all over it."_

In Renjin's defense, he had no idea how much it had meant to Metallina and probably would have been honestly sorry if he had.

But that wasn't the point. The incident had just forced them to face the fact that Renjin was somewhat of a speed bump in their relationship. While they expected him to tease every now and then, he was nearly delaying the relationships progress. They could barely even go out without the newest flame dragon adding his own commentary.

Mirajane had told the couple that she thought Renjin was simply jealous that the two of them had found each other.

"Mirajane! That's it!"

It took a second for the pierced girl to realize that she had just announced her thoughts out loud.

Even Nevan was taken aback by the exclamation.

"Eh, Metallina-Sama, are you alright?"

Metallina used all her strength to hide her blush. "Yea, I'm fine." She took Nevan's hand, ignoring his love struck response, and dragged him over to the bar.

The two of them took a seat down at the bar and

Metallina began to explain.

"It's been right in front of us. Who in the whole freakin guild has matchmaking as her fucking profession."

The young water mage let the revelation from Metallina wash over him. A grin soon appeared over his mouth.

The answer to that question soon made her-self noticed.

"I don't think Levy-San would appreciate your Language, Metallina-Chan."

Metallina just noticed how close Mirajane was to the two of them at that moment. Of all the people in the guild, Mirajane scared her the most.

"Mira-San, we were wondering if we could get your help with something." Nevan had asked in his girlfriends absence.

"On how to get a girl for Renjin?"

The sound of Nevan and Metallina's jaw's dropping could be heard over in Lamia Scale.

"But how did yo-"

"Renjin is in town with Elera. I believe they should be leaving the movies just now." Mirajane had yet to turn around during her nonchalant lecture to the two young wizards.

"E-Elera?"

Elera had come over from Sabertooth last week. She usually kept to herself, so she was hard to notice. Looking at her, you wouldn't even suspect that her parents were Sting and Minevra.

Nevan was too busy tripping over the amount of words he was trying to get out of his mouth.

Metallina decided to speak up. "I don't understand. How did you set all this up so fast?"

Mirajane finally turned around and drew her eyes on the two.

"Who do you think requested Elera to come over?"

The satanic waitress was called over to the other side of the bar by some eager customers.

The Fullbuster and Redfox had both gained some new insight.

Whenever you even begin to think of two people suitable for each other, Mirajane has already done it a week in advance.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please tell me which of the other options you want for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I happen to own these fics. Fairy Tail on the other hand…..Not so much.

Notes: This is going to be a two part story.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe he's growing up so fast."

"It's not that fast. I mean, he's the same height he was a few minutes ago."

"Natsu, that isn't what I meant." Lucy used to think she would be use to her husband by this point in their relationship.

"_Was I ever that naïve?" _

Lucy, however, did not see that as a flaw. Natsu's unique personality was one of the things Lucy loved about him.

"Well, what are you talking about? His hair might have grown longer." Natsu had a hand placed over his eyes, attempting to get a better look at his son.

Lucy, ignoring Natsu's comment, looked towards both her son and who was next to him.

And the reason for Lucy's interest.

Elera had short hair, barely reaching under her ears. She had a chubby frame. Her hair was mainly black, with flecks of blonde scattered amongst it.

The Sabertooth visitor was nearly hanging on to Renjin. She was very shy, a far cry from the fellow atmosphere of the guild.

"They're so cute." Lucy was always jealous of how Juvia and Levy could gush over how adorable their little ones were together. She knew they weren't intentionally doing it to annoy her, but she always rooted for Renjin to get someone of his own to be happy with.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, his hair IS longer." The elder flame dragon was continuing what he thought was the point of the conversation.

The Celestial mage shook her head in a humored manner.

"Do you feel like going out to dinner tonight, Natsu?" Seeing Renjin with his girlfriend had put her in a romantic mood.

"Huh?" The Salamander had just snapped out of his train of thought. His face and mind registered the information a second later. A happy expression appeared on his face. "Sure. I actually found a new place that would be great."

Lucy let Natsu wrap his arm around her shoulders. Today was a good day. She got to watch her little boy enjoying his first love and now she was going on a nice quiet dinner with her beloved. Yes, today was shaping to be a good one.

"It's called Mcdonalds. I hear it's really good for couples."

Natsu's words had Lucy rethinking her assumptions about her day.

* * *

"_Suck it, Nevan. My girlfriend is way cooler than yours."_

Renjin had the sense to keep that musing inside his head, But he held the sentiment all the same.

Elera was seemed to jump at nearly every noise. She was the exact opposite of what everyone would think of a Sabertooth mage.

Renjin placed a hand on her back, leaning down to be at level with her. "You don't need to worry so much. If anyone comes near you, I'll clobber them through the door."

Elera raised her head a little bit higher at this. Spending time with Renjin was strengthening her confidence, bit by bit. "Thanks, Renjin-San."

Renjin waved a hand dismissively in the air. "You don't need to the 'San'. It's just Renjin. I also like Big-R." Renjin had always been trying to get this nickname spread around.

"Ok, Renjin." Elera seemed to say the name as if she was trying a new flavor.

Renjin was somewhat disappointed that his title still hadn't stuck. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

The youngest Eurcliff reached into her coat pocket and showed her boyfriend a brochure. "I h-heard the zoo in Fiore is supposed to be nice in spring. D-do you mind going there?"

While Renjin hoped to help Elera become more assertive, he found her stutter to be the dearest thing ever.

"Of course. I'll show you the bear I got in a fight with last year."

Elera let out a light chuckle at Renjin's remark.

She didn't know that Renjin was dead serious.

The youngest dragon slayer led his interest up from the table by the hand. He walked with her in tandem towards the door, holding on to her all the way. Renjin was a middle ground between Nevan and Metallina in terms of loving gestures.

"Speaking of the two idiots…"

Just coming through the door were his best friends/rivals. Metallina had her new leather jacket draped over her. Nevan wore a piece of a bandanna around his neck.

The duo of couples met each other at the door.

"Elera! I've barely seen you since you came here." Metallina went forward to greet her friend. Despite the contrast in personalities, Metallina and Elera were close friends.

The black and blonde haired girl blushed in response. "I'm so-sorry, Metallina-San. I should have said hello to y-you this morning"

The female Gajeel cut her off. "What are you apologizing about? I'm the one who should've been checking up on our guest." Elera had been staying in the Redfox home during her temporary exchange. Sting didn't have too much problem about his daughter staying with Renjin during her trip.

Minevra on the other hand…

Nevan waved at Elera. The young water wizard approached Renjin.

"So, where are you two heading?"

"Zoo." Renjin answered causally.

"Gonna show her the bear?"

"Yup."

"Nice." Nevan nodded in approval. Him, Renjin and Metallina agreed to lay off each other when they were with Elera. They knew she was uncomfortable with being put in the middle of their arguments.

Metallina was finishing up her conversation with Elera and was beginning to head back to her boyfriend.

She gave a quick kiss to Nevan, who went over to catch up with Elera.

"I hear you're goin to the zoo."

"Yeah, what about it?"

Metallina gestured her head to Elera. "She likes penguins. If I hear you didn't bring her to see them, I'll be kicking your ass more than usual."

For once, Renjin was glad to obey his enemy.

* * *

So, what did you think? I was going for something a bit more fluff. Tell me if you think I did well.

Thanks for the reviews. The ideas in them were a big help for making the new chapter. If you want anything in particular for future chapters, just put it into your review.

Please read and review.


End file.
